Fly On: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by pianogirl1119
Summary: When Max is taken to the School by Erasers, they have something much more than torture in mind. When she finally escapes with the help of a guardian, she finds the flock after 4 years of being tortured. Once she finds them, everything falls into a series of exciting events. I promise the story is much better than than the summary! FAX and NIGGY! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! My name is Becca, and I am so excited to share this story with you! I am a junior in high school, so it gets a little crazy, and my passion is music, specifically piano. I love Maximum Ride and the relationship of Max and Fang, so I decided to write a second fanfiction. I wrote another about a year ago entitled "Through Sickness and Health." It starts off really weird and unorganized, but it gets better, so please check it out if you haven't! Also, any ROBIN/RAVEN fans from Teen Titans? I will also be doing a story for that pairing shortly! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! If you have any questions/ideas/requests, let me know in the reviews!**

**~Fly on,**

**Becca 3**

**MAX P.O.V.**

It was a cold October night. Fang and I were going for a late night flight, as he likes to call them. The flock was with my mom and Ella in the safe house and it felt good to not have to worry about them blowing up the house, or manipulating the pizza guy. I breathed in a full breath of fresh crisp air, dipping the tips of my winds downward, just like the hawks did. Fang followed, his midnight black wings glistened purple in the light of the moon.

"Having fun?" Fang asked, noting the smile on my face.

I nodded my head and sighed, "Yeah. It's nice up here. Everyone wishes they could fly, but we can, and they have no clue what they're missing." Fang gave one of his famous half smiles. "Hey I want to show you something." Fang said, gesturing to the forest behind us. I nodded my head and followed his lead.

We dipped under branches, flew above rivers, and through trees until we finally came to a clearing, masked by weeping willows. Though it was the middle of fall, this hidden clearing was lush and vibrant and colors. It was beautiful. There was a small pond in the middle, and oak trees surrounding the back making it look like a hidden room in a forest.

"Wow. It's beautiful. How did you find this?" I asked. Fang shrugged.

"I like to explore, and I figured you'd like this place." He looked over to me and smiled. I felt my heart stop in my chest. "Come on, lets sit down." He gestured to rocks that were perfect for sitting on. It made me wonder if he put those there or not.

We sat down on the rocks and looked into the pond. I didn't realize I was dazing out until he was calling my name. "Max? Max?"

"Sorry. Just dozing off."

"You know, I would do anything for you, right?" oh no.

I cleared my throat, "Uh yes. As would I. Just like any other member of the flock." Damn. I just ruined the moment. Way to go Max.

"But to me, Max, you're different." I felt my throat closing up and my heart pounding against my chest. "In life you have to choose and make a lot of decisions." I looked him in the eye, "I choose you Max." **(a/n: yes I did steal that from one of the books, "Max") **And with that he leaned forward, putting a hand on my cheek, bringing me in to kiss him. Unlike all the other times, I let him kiss me, and I kissed him back. It. Was. Wonderful.

Pure Bliss.

"I love you Max."

I smiled, "I love you too."

"Hey its getting late, we should had bac- Ahh!"

"Fang!" I shouted. An Eraser took him from behind and tackled him to the ground. I couldn't let the man who just spelt out I love you for me die.

"Hey, Fur Balls. Forgetting someone?" They glanced over at me, running, their eyes bloodshot.

For the next half hour there was hair pulling, broken arms, bloody noses, and black eyes, but all the erasers were knocked out, and carefully, we headed home.

***********************************TIME SKIP**************************************

I was asleep in bed. I think it was 3:00 in the morning or something. What awoke me was clattering outside. I got out of bed and walked to my window. There was nothing unordinary about it, but I stayed there for a couple minutes just to make sure. When I was positive no one was out there, I turned around, but facing me was an Eraser. I almost screamed but he put a big hairy paw over my mouth. I tried to escape his grasp, but another Eraser came up behind me, holding my hands behind my back. We were so close I could see the fleas crawling in his hair. How did he get in here without me knowing? I glanced to the other window to see the curtains flowing in the wind, meaning it was opened. Damn it. Well this was bad.

Once he released his paw, I spat out, "You stink," Which deserved a smack across the cheek. As my cheek throbbed, the Eraser started speaking.

"You're coming with us, brat." Oh hell no, I don't think they realized who they were speaking too.

"You're kidding right? That's what you say? Usually you just knock me out and put me in a potato sac. But hey, I get some warning, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." The Eraser behind me said, and he kneed me on the back of my leg.

I Turned back to the Eraser in front of me, "Listen buddy, you aint taking me anywhere."

"Oh we will if we threaten your flock." He said with a chuckle. I saw red. No One threatens my flock. NO ONE.

"Don't you DARE touch my flock or I'll kill every one of you stinky rat bastards." I whisper shouted.

"We won't. Unless you do what we say and come with us." I contemplated a little. If I didn't go, who knows if they had another swarm of Erasers ready to attack. And God knows what they would do to my flock. I had to do it. It was better that I go instead of letting them all die because of me.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" I said, giving in.

"You come with us. But so there's no sign of attack, you are also going to write a letter."

"You do realize my flock is smart, they won't believe that crap."

He handed me a pen and paper. "Better make it convincing then." I sighed, so many thoughts running through my head. What do I say, do I run for it, do I shout. But no. I wrote the letter.

**_Dear Mom, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, and Total,_**

**_ I'm leaving. Tonight. I can't go on with this any longer. I thought I _**

**_ Was strong enough to handle things like the Eraser attacks and the voice, _**

**_ But I can't. I am off to find a new life, as I hope you can too. I feel like I _**

**_ Need to start over. I have caused you too much danger and pain already. I love you all, I really do. Please know that I am doing this for you, and for_**

**_Myself. I need to live a better life. I can't go on like this forever. Go find your parents, get married, have kids, all that jazz. I love you _**

**_ All._**

**_ Fly on,_**

**_ Maximum Ride_**

By the end of the letter, I felt tears brimming the bottom of my eyes. Getting married, having kids. That's exactly what I wanted. I don't want the flock to find their parents. I want to hold them all, knowing that they are safe. But I couldn't do that.

And whether they believed the letter or not, I had to go.

I made my bed, placed the letter on top of it, leaving my bank card and phone. I got my backpack and packed all of my things in it, trying to make everything seem less of an attack. The Erasers grabbed my arms and lead me to the window. I glanced back, trying my best not to tear up. But soon I remembered all of our memories. Like Fang kissing me, Nudges incessant talking, Angel controlling the old woman's mind to buy her Celeste, Iggy's cooking, and I'll even miss Gazzy's farts. I was going to miss this place. I wasn't sure what was to become of me, or what they were planning. But I had to figure this mess out. And Fast.

_Goodbye for now._

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and let me know what you think! Alright, that's it for tonight! Bye Guys!**

**~pianogirl1119 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! As promised, and requested, here is another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this, and please PLEASE review! I would really love to hear your opinions/criticism for me! As long as it is not too rude, I will try to utilize your opinions/criticism to my best ability! Thanks for reading!**

**~Fly On, **

**Becca**

**Fang P.O.V.**

I remember the day I found that note.

It has haunted me, ruined me, tore me apart. It's funny how words can do that to you.

At first, I didn't believe it. Max? Giving up? that was an oxymoron in itself. But then I lookd at the details. It was written in her hand, A.

B. I could almost imagine Max saying what she wrote, as silly as that sounds. It took me a while to accept this. That Max gave up. 6 Months after I found that letter, I went searching for her. Every day. Every hour. I thought that she was taken, and it was plausible since they attacked us walking home.

It's been two years since that letter, and I honestly don't care anymore. Max ran away, even after me SPELLING out my love for her. God what an idiot I was. I knew she would be too scared to admit anything to me, i just know her too well.

I'm over her now, and I don't know if there is anyone who can still replace her, but I don't see how I should waste my time sulking over a girl who left me and the rest of the flock to suffer.

On a better note, I have a business now, a really successful one too. Remember Fangs's Blog? One of my readers had a connection to a man, Ron Smith, now one of my very good friends. He was able to help me make my blog profitable. As long as I update every week, I get loads of money... and I mean LOADS. On top of that, he helped me make my own business, for independant bloggers. We are now moving to Asia, which also helps with the income.

If you're wondering about the rest of the flock, they're good. Every once and a while, I will find Angel and Gazzy Crying, Nudge confused about girly things, and every October, Iggy won't cook anything. I am like the father to all of them, just like Max was the mother. But man is it hard.

We're all living in a nice house, somewhere in Colorado, which I won't tell you where. No Eraser attacks since, and it has seriously kept me wondering if Max was really out there in danger. I always take that out of my mind though, because I remember that night so well. She wouldn't have given in to Erasers.

She had to run away, and I prefered thinking about it like that. Maybe it was because I was so depressed I didn't want to think about Max in danger. But that's what I'm leaning towards.

And I don't think I care anymore.

I just... don't.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I will update soon, but I wanted to give you a FANG POV.**

**please review**

**~pianogirl1119 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I cannot even begin to apologize for my extremely long delay in my fanfiction! I hope I still have you all! I am not one to make excuses, I HATE when authors give them out, but you just have to trust me on that I had a really difficult time the past few months. Some are private, and I choose not to discuss, but a lot of things happened and I would really appreciate it if you could all forgive me. Thanks! Anyway, on to the long awaited chapter 3! Thanks guys, and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

Fly On: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Freedom

Max P.O.V.

It has been 4 years since the erasers took me away from my flock. Four miserable, endless years with days that dragged on and on. I kept thinking about them. All the time. Did the Erasers keep their end of the promise? Were they safe? Did Fang find someone else? I know what you are thinking, Max, that's ALL you can think of? If Fang fell in love with someone else... you stupid pathetic jealous girl. I know I know, but still. After that note, what if he believed it? I cringed at the thought.

But why should he wait around for me anyway? He deserved a good life, even if I were to rot in this hell hole...

Fortunately I wasn't.

Tonight, I was escaping. I had a plan, and I had help. Someone I would trust with my life.

Before I leave and cause havoc amongst this place, I bet you're all wondering what I've been doing here. I guess there's enough time to tell you, there's a lot to it though, so don't blame me if you're here for a while.

-FLASHBACK: 2 years ago-

Pain, undeniably horrifying pain. Waves of what seemed like electricity spread throughout my body. They were testing my endurance, and apparently I was failing. I was kind of disappointed in myself, actually.

I have been here for 2 years already, each day hoping that I would die to end the pain. When would I get out? When would I have my freedom? But beyond the pain I was enduring now, I would have never expected what they were about to do next. I had burns all over my body, scars, and my hair was matted with blood, but they still pried at me like I was there little hamster. or guinea pig, whatever they call it these days. After testing my mental and physical endurance, they lifted me from the ground, one white coat at each limb and dropped me on a cold metal slab of a table.

I fought. I fought as hard as I could but I was too weak from the previous experiments to fight any longer. I gave in, almost allowing them to buckle me to the table.

I glance to the observation window and to my surprise (not) Jeb was viewing what they were about to do, though I could almost see his eyes glistening with sadness. I shook it off, he doesn't care. He put you here in the first place. I had to keep reminding myself that.

I focused back on what the white coats were doing. And to my horror, they were taking out scalpels and all sorts of medical instruments. They pulled up my white T-Shirt, stained with my own blood, and aimed for my abdomen. She carefully made a long clean cut on stomach, blood leaking out. I screamed out in pain, I never experienced anything like it. They didn't even give me any drugs. Those rat bastards. She pulled apart the skin that she cut open, but before I could scream in agony, another white coat put a large bullet in my mouth to shut me up, instead I bit down on it when every I felt like screaming. I saw someone give the woman who was doing the procedure a jar with this sac like thing in it. It was labelled "Experiment 1 and Experiment 2- Reproduction Procedure." Wait, Experiment 1 and 2 were Fang and I. Reproduction? Oh. MY. GOD. These people were sick! No, they weren't people, they were animals!

They were impregenating me with Fang and my child, and I couldn't do anything about it.

- END FLASHBACK -

I don't really want to get into it any further, yes there is more, maybe I'll explain the haunting and guilty stories of my past later, but it was too much emotion for me. Later sounds like a good time to explain it to you.

But to answer your questions you are all asking, yes I eventually did give birth to my daughter, Ava Faith Ride. I got to see her once a day for breastfeeding, but that was it. Now, she will be 2 months old. I shuddered remembering how short ago this all was. I felt the tears sting behind my eyes, but I demanded myself that I stay strong. I needed my energy for tonight. For me, for Ava. I pushed aside some rocks on the ground and lowered my tattered and torn body to the ground for my last sleep before we were out of here. We were going home.

I was gently woken up from my nightmares. I looked up and it was him, disguised as white coat to make it look like he was one of them. "You memorized the map?" he asked me. I nodded my head, slowly getting up. I glanced at my watch. 9:57 p.m. The guards left the doors at 10:00 for coffee brake but returned at 10:02:47, which gave me approximately 2:47 seconds to run down the hallway and up through the shaft before I was safe. It wouldn't be such a big problem, if there weren't sensors and cameras EVERYWHERE.

But he had that all under control. He knew the passwords and codes to turn off all the security settings on the property, being the computer whiz he was, but you know, I can still worry.

I got up, grabbed my already packed back and headed for the door.

"You can do this," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, I got this all under control. Go on." I glanced at my watch. 10:00. I waited 10 more seconds until I carefully tip toed out of the room across the hallway and climbed into the shafts above the ceiling. I swiped my brow. Every bone in my body was aching, but I kept walking. I paused. Do I make a left here, or on the next one? Here, its here. I mentally patted myself on the back. Good Job Max! I had exactly 1:40 seconds left until all the guards/nurses came back. I exited the shaft into the nursery to find Ava. She was in a bed in the back. Great, now I have to feel guilty looking at all the other poor babies who had a future of terror ahead of them while I was leaving. _You can't save everyone, Max. _ My voice said. I know. I know. I just wish I could.

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. a baby, just like Ava was cooing at me. It had wings, just like me. I couldn't really make out his/her face, but I longed take it with me. No, Max, harden up, focus on Ava. As hard as it was, I looked away from the baby and rushed over to Ava, arms wailing in the air. "Come on, baby" I whispered. "Let's go find Daddy."

I exited through the shaft once again, this time being a little more careful and exited out to bushes adjacent to the building. This was it. Freedom, I could taste it already. And just like that, I met up with the man I trusted with my life outside the building. The building that haunted me for my whole life. The building where Ava was born. I promised myself I would never let anyone get back in that building again. Ever. It seemed way to easy to escape, WAY too easy, but hey maybe all that training did pay off somehow. We were going to walk to a cave that was set up prior to the escape, for the rest of the night. That sounded like heaven.

"You ready, Max?" He asked. I glanced down at Ava, playing with my curls she gave me a smile. She was ready, too.

I nodded my head. "Ready as ever, Jeb"

**Sorry for the short chappie, but EVERYTHING, well almost everything, will be explained in the next few chapters. Thanks so much for reading, and don't forge t leave a review! Thanks!**

**Fly on, **

**Becca**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Home

**Hello Everyone!**

**Because of my delay in posting last chapter, I decided to make it up to you by posting another chapter tonight :) As a present, maybe you can leave a review? That would be much appreciated!**

**Thanks everyone, and enjoy!**

Fly On: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Finding Home

Max P.O.V.

We were walking towards the cave, side by side, not even talking. Just enjoying each others presence. It would be a long journey; we needed to get as far away from the school as possible. By now, they probably discovered I was gone, along with Ava and Jeb. Because Jeb was considered a head scientist there, he was able to leave at anytime, I just hoped they weren't smart enough to figure out Jeb was missing and so was his daughter and grand-daughter. On the bright side, because Jeb was able to leave, he bought plenty of things to tie us over (currently at the cave he set up on his free hours too). But also because of Jeb, we had to walk and sneak around just in case we got caught. Which totally sucked. With a Capital T.

I suddenly felt my knees fall weak due to my exhaustion. I tried to fall on my back so Ava wouldn't be crushed beneath me. "Max!" Jeb gasped. He kneeled down beside me sitting me up, supporting me with his hand.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. Could you just hold Ava for me?" He nodded and lifted me up from underneath my arms.

"Thanks" I said with a weak smile. He gently took Ava from me as she made gargly noises with her tongue.

"Ava loves her grandpa doesn't she?" Jeb asked in a cooing voice. I smiled, remembering how he did that with Angel.

"We should change her diaper soon." Jeb said softly, she was going back to sleep. I nodded my head, "Let's just wait until we are deeper into the forest." Yeah, I know I was a paranoid person. So sue me.

But I was here with one of the only men I can trust (besides Fang) and my beautiful daughter. And with the growing sensation building up inside of me of the fact of going home, I couldn't be happier at the moment.

I know, I know, I know, I KNOW what you are all thinking. Max? The unforgivable doesn't trust anyone hormonal teenager suddenly takes back the only backstabbing man she has known and seems to have no problem with and thinks that there are no consequences for it all is she somehow this STUPID?!

No. I was not stupid. Jeb, changed a lot. Since we have a long walk to the cave Jeb set up a few days ago, why don't I fill you in.

**_- FLASHBACK, after reproduction procedure -_**

I Am Pregnant. Surprisingly, this is not how i pictured it. The amount of pain I was in was excruciating and so unbearable that I passed out 3 times during the procedure, only to be woken up to more pain. more blood. less faith. For sure, this time I thought I would die. Why wasn't I dead yet?

I lifted up my shirt to reveal a long, red, stitched up scar across my stomach. There was a baby inside there. I suddenly felt hopeful. New life. Maybe it wont be so bad with a baby for company. But me pretending to be positive never worked out for me anyway, so instead I just attempted to curl into a ball and cry.

I think I was asleep because someone gently shook me awake. I woke up immediately crouching into defense mode, only to see Jeb there. I eased a little, but the little bastard still couldn't be trusted so I glared at him instead. "What, are you gonna stitch on a horse tail to the back of my neck while you're at it?" I snarled. He winced at my harsh comment. But I didn't care. He watched me endure that pain. He did nothing about it.

"Max, sweetheart-"

"I am NOT your sweetheart, and don't you even think of laying a hand on my you piece of scum. Leave me alone." But did he listen? of course not. He sat down at the edge of the metal table.

"Max, I know you're upset with me, but if you-"

"Upset! Jeb, thats an understatement! Don't think so highly of yourself!" My voice was rising.

"Just hear me out on this. Please." I nodded my head and gestured for him to start talking. "I have worked here for years. It started out as a pathetic farm raising chickens and injecting them with different chemicals to make them grow better. To believe this place used to be a place to get higher sales in the poultry business." He smirked. "I never remembered that until I saw you on this table screaming, trying to escape. Before you were on this table, I never remembered anything about the farm or how simple it used to be. After I left you guys in colorado, they completely brainwashed me from that point on; they made me think that what they were doing was okay." I met his eyes, brimming with tears and sorrow evident. "When I saw you on that operating table, I suddenly remembered all of those fun times we had, when I was the good guy. Remember when Fang was just a little boy? When he got stuck in the blueberry bushes behind the house?" He started smiling. "His whole face was stained purple from the berries. Those were the times I loved. And it only took me to see the people I love in so much pain to snap out of it this curse."

_curse. _I was in tears, remembering the good times we had, when we were safe and life was good. But I couldn't trust this man, not after all he had done to my flock. What if this was just some stupid technique to get close to me and then stab me in the back later. "How do I know what you are saying is true?"

"I knew you would ask that. Remember this?" He took out a cord from underneath his shirt to reveal a necklace. I gasped. It was a necklace the flock and I made him one Christmas. It had each of our feathers on it (the ones that were shed and left in our bed) I nodded. "I just found this today. The day I came back to the school after leaving you in Colorado, I switched offices. Today, before your surgery, I had to speak to another scientist, who was in my old office. He wasn't there, but I needed a file. I was snooping around, and in the corner I saw this necklace. I got a flash of all of those amazing times we had before. I suddenly remembered. They made me throw away all of my old possessions from the outside world when I came in here. I thought I threw this away, but this necklace was magical. It was like a symbol. After all of these years, I just happened to find it.

"I went to your observation window to check on you, and put the necklace on. When you were screaming, YOUR feather lit up. And I felt a connection that I have never felt since Colorado. Please trust me, Max. I beg of you. I have changed." I was a mess, sobbing and I felt myself falling into my fathers arms. He was crying too. "God Max, I am so sorry, I am so sorry." Over and over again.

"I forgive you," I shuddered out. He pulled away from our hug and wiped my tears, "That's my girl." I smiled weakly. There was a long pause. I looked down at my hands and I suddenly just wanted to be with my flock. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and even Total. I missed them all. and especially Fang. I started crying again. Were the hormones already kicking in? Geez its like im at a water park. My God.

"Whats wrong, Max?"

"It's j-just I m-miss my f-flock. A-and i wish that they c-could see y-you and u-understand this whole situation." I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I just want to go back to them, with you, like old times. Having you here, I am remembering all 7 of us having the best time of our lives. If only I wasn't trapped here, we could go back to that."

Jeb nodded, "That brings me to my next point." I glanced up. "Max, we are going to escape. Together."

"W-what? Is it possible?"

"As long as the others don't suspect I'm on your side, meaning I'm going to have to act like them, I can pull it off. I have a map of the place, and I can turn off all the cameras and surveillances. We can leave shortly after you give birth."

"Well why can't we leave now?"

"It's too dangerous. For you and your baby. This pregnancy will be different than human ones, much more sensitive and much care is needed." I nodded my head.

"Do you know what they are going to do to me?"

"I have no idea, but whatever they do, I am going to have to do it. We cannot make them suspect anything. They know you are my daughter. If one suspects something, I can be gone, and this whole plan would be ruined. You do understand don't you?"

"So, if you are in here while they are doing something to me, you have to watch."

He winced at the thought, "Yes" he answered. "But on the inside I will be torn to pieces. You must know that I care deeply for you, you are my daughter and I don't want to lose you again." I nodded my head.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm pregnant." I said shocked.

"Its strange. But at least you didn't do it the old fashioned way." And we just laughed and laughed and laughed.

**_End Flashback._**

So, now you know the story. It took me awhile to fully trust him. Once he started bringing me extra food, ice packs, bandages, I realized he did change. And I could trust him fully. We had conversations, I filled him in on the flock from after he left, he didn't remember much of it. I for once, felt normal. Held hostage in a smelly, metal, anti-septic smelling dungeon practically. But hey, since when is my life ever normal?

We finally reached the cave. It was mighty spacious. I saw two packs on the ground, one for Jeb, one for me.

"We should be long out of their sight for now. We'll move first thing in the morning. I'll take watch."

"Wow, thanks Jeb. This is like heaven compared to that prison." I spotted him taking something out of a bag...SAUSAGES! This was heaven. I wasn't dead, was I? "I'll start a fire and make us some dinner." Just then, Ava started crying.

"I think Ava is hungry. I'll go feed her in a corner and clean her up."

"Oh, there's a spring nearby, you can fly to it, and clean up there. Your face has a lot of scars and bruises, but try to get the dirt off so it wont get infected." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Gotcha." I turned and looked inside my pack. There were diapers, baby toys, new clothes for me and Ava, water, and protein bars. I took out a diaper, a baby toy, and the clothes for me and Ava. I took to the air. I heard pops and other sounds from the bones in my wings, which hurt at first, but then I felt amazing. God did it feel great to fly. I was still a little sore, but I felt a sense of freedom. It was amazing. I landed near a spring and put Ava down on a nearby rock. I started to change her diaper. She looked just like her father. Black curly hair, and a lot. I didn't think babies hair grew that quickly for the first 2 months, but she had a full head of hair! She had Fangs deep brown eyes, my nose and my smile. But she definitely was stubborn. She _obviously_ got that from Fang. I changed her diaper and put on her pink onesie leotard thingy. Whatever they're called. Jeb actually bought a little pink headband with a bow on it. She seemed to love it, trying to grasp it out of my hands as I was trying to put it on her. "Does that feel good, baby? All cleaned up and pretty." She grabbed my fingers and sucked on them. I laughed, and a smile spread across her face. "I know, baby. Maybe one day we'll learn to be happy again." I whispered to her.

I proceeded to clean myself and change. I had a new pair of jeans and an awesome new windbreaker. I felt like a new person. Life was good, well as good as it could get without my flock.

I took Ava and headed back up to the cave where Jeb was. He was making a fire and seemed to be in deep thought. I decided to leave him be. I put my stuff down and went in a corner to feed Ava.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXX_**

Jeb woke me up gently, Ava in the circle of my arms. "Ready?" I nodded my head and slowly got up, still in pain from days before. Jeb cleared the camp, and everything was packed up. Good. no signs we were here. Jeb handed me my pack. I picked up Ava. Jeb offered to take her. She was still sleeping. He put her on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth. We started walking.

The journey was tough on me. Sometimes I just fell, doubling over in pain, or even passed out. Ava was a trooper, only crying a couple of times for a feeding and a change. But she loved sleeping on her grandfathers shoulder, so she was pretty content with the whole thing. Needless to say, it took 3 extra hours to get to our destination then it should have. But we still made it.

We were in front of a white wooden fence with a gate, with two huge oak trees on either side, arching towards the center. "Is this the right address?" Jeb glanced at the paper in his hand. He nodded. "15 Arrow-wood Drive" I shrugged. Some place. I entered through the gate to find an enchanting, large, country home. It had a gravel driveway, with huge oak trees aligning it all the way to the porch. The house was white, with a grand porch, a balcony on the 3rd story, and a pond in the back. Where the hell did Fang get this money from? Well, they were some happy ducks, weren't they?

I limped to the front door. I had to lean on Jeb and the side of the house for support. I rang the doorbell. My stomach was in knots. Suddenly a swarm of questions entered my mind. Will they accept me? Will Fang still love me? WIll they accept Jeb? Jeb placed an arm on my shoulder. I gave him a weak smile.

The door opened, and I snapped my head in that direction. My breath caught in my throat. It was him. It was Fang. He was wearing black sweat pants and a fitted black T-Shirt. He had been working out. He definitely looked older. His hair was shorter, but still flowed around his face just the way I liked it. I met his gaze. It was harsh. He looked at me, to Jeb and to the baby in his arms. He looked confused, betrayed, and hurt.

"H-hello Fang" I barely whispered. He just kept staring at me.

"What do you want?" He said coldy and angrily

That was not the reaction I hoped for. I felt my knees give out and the porch was spinning around me. Fang caught me before I could hit the ground. I could tell right now, This wasn't going to be fun.

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! pLEASE Review!**

**thanks!**

**fly on,**

**becca**


End file.
